protect your soul from the demon inuyasha story
by christmas babe
Summary: inuyasha Read and find out :)


_Suzuki started to walked around the furedeal Japan she sigh heavenly and then kept thinking towards herself on what her life story is going to be like near the future she saw a couple of people walking by and gasp didn't know who it was and hid behind the tree and looked shocked seeing a guy with silver hair walking with a black hair girl who looked like the prestiess from long time ago she was thinking in deep thoughts trying to picture the girl , the girl was name kikyo she was the head prestresses in the furdreal japan but that girl looked a lot like her lady kikyo she had known lady kikyo when she was a child lady kikyo had always tooken care of her as a child when ever she had gotten sick or hurt she had always remember her saying "You need to learn to take care of yourself and be careful cause their would always want demons who would want to come after you ...you know" Lady kikyo assissted her as the young suzuki looked shocked and blushed slightly , "I am being careful that all the matters to me i half to take care of my mom and papa?" The young Suzuki huffed and sigh in frustrations she knew that lady kikyo was right from the start she could never be the right person as she once was, but as suzuki remember her younger self she smiled and then started to walked away from the group and saw a Demon trying to get her jewel she had in her hand when she had first fought the demon long time ago after 55 Years had lead into some strange danger , Suzuki had bright blue hair and golden eyes but she couldn't help it was her normal hair color since she was born and boys and girls used to always tease her about being the blue hair child cause everyone else had either brown hair or black hair back then but as soon as she was thinking it the Demon growled intensely and then Suzuki was to scared to fight and then started to try her best to crawl as fast as she can towards another bush so the Demon won't ever find her again That Damn naraku had to killed lady kikyo herself to get the Jewel she sigh heavenly and then saw the boy she saw earlier standing right in front of her "_ _ **What The hell are you doing You know that Demon could've killed you!"**_ _The silver hair boy had said and yelled at her for Suzuki had no idea What to say but she huffed she knew that he was a demon so she stood up and then started to brushed her self off and looked at him glared "_ _ **WHY do you fucking care your a half Demon i could smell you from a far "**_ _Suzuki had said as the silver hair boy growled and was about to punch her right on the head until the girl that looked like lady kikyo started to argue and yelled at him"_ _ **INUYASHA Stopped pesssturing the poor girl You always half to get so rude to other girls SIT BOY!"**_ _The lady that had looked like lady kikyo had said out loud and she guessed the boy that had Silver hair was name InuYasha she was surprise she heard about him he was the boy that Naraku demon had descarverd as Master Inuyasha Suzuki looked shocked and the girl that was talking looked at Suzuki and had smiled slightly towards her "_ _ **I'm sorry he is such a pest he needs to learn not to be so rude to other people but my name is kagome Whats your name ?"**_ _Kagome had said towards Suzuki._

 _Suzuki looked socked that was her name Suzuki smiled and stood up brushed her self once more from falling over when she had gotten nervous about inuyasha hitting her with his fist "_ _ **My name is Suzuki Suhikawa! i live just down the road my people are super poor so we are not the best at keeping good money or good food but We got soup and rice and tea ready if you guys want to Join us?"**_ _Suzuki smiled at them and then looked at the boy who looked like a fox demon she started to giggled and picked him up and smiled slightly "_ _ **Ohhh You are so cute Whats your name mister fox?"**_ _The young foxed looked frighten and hopped down and got in lady kagomes chart and hold onto the cart slightly shaking , Suzuki giggled and then looked at the others and saw Inuyasha finally getting up she smirked at him and then looked at the others "_ _ **Come follow me you would love our placed "**_ _Suzuki had said towards them They had all nodded their heads and all of them even Suzuki had started to walked towards Suzuki Villages called Chiba Village she was really happy that she gets to have them stay at her placed for the night then no demon could really attack her and her people usually they had always had people at their house._

 _cause right after the jewel of the four souls had shatter 50 Years ago the demons and monsters had been attacking their village cause they knew that lady kikyo had been visiting there for so long but who cares she had learn her medications and taken care of the people in her village had been her thing since the day that naraku had attacked her village , she sigh heavenly and looked at lady kagome since she was now the prestiess and the girl that looked like the female that had tooke great care for her at the time when she was young, she looked down onto the ground and open her door with her key and soon they were inside her peaceful home with picture of cherry blossom trress and pictures of lady kikyo and pictures of her mom and Dad when she was a child she sat down onto the ground and started to make some tea for them "_ _ **Hold on you knew lady kikyo?"**_ _Inuyasha had said towards interested in her and kikyos picture they had token together Suzuki smiled slightly and then started to walked towards the picture right by inuyasha and looked at the picture remembering the memory she used to remember a lot "_ _ **Yes When i was a child lady kikyo used to always come here tooken care of my little feet cause i always used to get hurt and sick to my stomach that she had told me that i need to take more of myself because if i didn't that as soon as i get older i wouldn't know how to do it but ever since she had died we keep getting in trouble with naruku cause he had knew that lady kikyo used to always come here "**_ _Suzuki had said towards inuyasha he looked at her sad and with Despair because he couldn't and doesn't know what to do because all that had happen in the past year , she had knew inuyashas feelings but when she glanced at kagome she had knew that she had loved him but he was pretty handsome for sure but she could never be with him she had to be with someone Who cared so much liked her and so much who would protect her from anything , she didn't care if they were a Demon or a human she just was wanting to feel love herself , but she just stopped and watched the sunset goes down as they all talked with cheer and laughter and she started to watched them all falling asleep cause she atleast told them that she could atleast stayed there for a while._


End file.
